If I Only Could
by suprockstar
Summary: Drabbles. Snippet: “Draco, do you know what I’m going to do?” It was a warning, but Draco wasn’t listening. Draco/Hermione.
1. The Challenge of Temptation

**So this is going to be where I post all the drabbles I write for various challenges. :] Each 'Chapter' on here will be a different drabble which will be in no way associated with one another, well unless I decide to make them. :P All of these will be Draco/Hermione, because they're my OTP. :]**

**The title of this was inspired by Placebo's "Running Up That Hill" which is an AHMAZING SONG. **

**_So read away, and make sure to review!! :D_**

**--**

**Title:** The Challenge of Temptation  
**Author:** suprockstar  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly enough.  
**Word Count:** 300, exactly, :]  
**Warnings/Notes:** None. Written in second person. Oh yeah, its my first time writing in that POV. A drabble written for **dmhgblitz.**  
**Prompt: **_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.__  
_**Summary: **You think nothing could compare to the feel of her skin, and it is most _tempting_ to see if your theory is indeed, correct.

--

You sit in your dormitory, your unmade bed sheets under you, pooling around your body. You're staring out the glass window before you, the moon, so bold, so bright, that it's almost blinding to look at, but you can't seem to find the power to turn away. For it looked so silky, soft, - and your mind starts to wander away from the night view, into that deep confinements of your mind, where it stored the most secret of desires, and you think aimlessly, how it must be what her skin felt like – silky, soft. And you think, nothing could compare to the feel of her skin, and it is most _tempting_ to see if your theory is indeed, correct.

You make it your goal, and you tell yourself to stop at nothing until you have felt the slightest brush of her skin upon yours. You make it a challenge, but you know it is only the _temptation_ to touch her that is driving you forward.

Your hands roam over her angelic body, touching and grazing and grasping at every amount of skin you could lay your hands upon, and it is as silky and soft as you have imagined. And in the darkness of the room, you give into your utmost temptations that reveal themselves to be more than just touching her skin, it is so much more. A liquid sigh escapes her lips, you know that you are not the only one yielding to desire, and that fulfils the other theory kept hidden even deeper inside of you: that she has wanted you for as long as you have wanted her. You are not the only one giving into temptation, and that only fuels your desire to touch and feel her silky and soft skin, again and again.

--

_Remember to review!! :D_


	2. Heart of Fire

**Hi!! I'm back with another drabble for you guys. :] Please remember to review, and I'll love you forever. :D**

_**Happy reading.**_

**--**

**Title:** Heart of Fire  
**Author:** suprockstar  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly enough.  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Warnings/Notes:** None. A drabble written for **dmhgchallenge**  
**Prompt: **_Fallen  
_**Summary: **Suddenly, warmth encircled her, swinging her into the chest of the one man who made her heart erupt flames.

**Heart of Fire**

It was dark, but she trudged through the agonizing rain, pounding mercilessly against her. She needed to escape from _them,_ for her heart burned from the ache of seeing them _together,_ the falling rain failing to numb the fire blazing throughout her chest.

Suddenly, warmth encircled her, swinging her into the chest of the one man who made her heart erupt flames.

"What are you doing?!"

"This,"

He whispered, pressing his lips to hers, igniting a very different kind of fire inside of her, the kind that she never wanted to go away.

And like the rain, she was falling.

--

_Please review! :D_


	3. You Found Me

**Another drabble so soon?! :O Haha, I actually wrote this a while ago, but finally decided to post this now. Remember to tell me what you think! :D Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, subscribed, or favorited! It definitely means a lot to me. :]**

_**Happy reading!**_

**--**

**Title:** You Found Me  
**Author:** suprockstar  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly enough.  
**Word Count:** 345

**Warnings/Notes:** None. A drabble I wrote on a whim, not for anything in particular. :]  
**Prompt: **_None.  
_**Summary: **When you lose something, what are the chances of ever finding what you lost?

**You Found Me**

When you lose something, what are the chances of ever finding what you lost? You can search, roaming the depths of your mind, grasping at the edges of your memory, gripping for any remnants of knowledge that could expose its location. You can do all that. But in the end, if the memory slipped through your fingers like grains of sand, it cannot be found. And in losing something, you are in fact like the misplaced, and you, yourself, are lost and will remain lost.

Until you are found.

He groaned, rolling onto his back, and winced as the sudden movement disrupted the ease of calmness washed over him, a wave that momentarily floated between consciousness and nothing, making his mind a warm fuzzy place, instead of the hazard to his health hell it usually was.

It made him forget.

Then as he forced his eyelids to lift, the calming wave was broken, replaced with gravity, reality, and life thrusting sharp daggers into the middle of his chest. It started off with a searing, gnawing, skin-tearing sort of pain, that coursed through his body, attacking each vital organ inside of his body, biting at his bones, stabbing him deep, hard, merciless. Then, when he would think that this pain had not only consumed his body, but his mind, his soul, it would stop. Leaving only a dull throb in its place, a bruise in the aftermath of the striking of pain.

There was no warning of when it would occur, no signs of when it would numb, and no guarantee that it would ever stop. He knew how it could be stopped. He knew, but also understood that it could ever happen.

He had lost many items in his lifetime, from his robes, to his fucking wand. But this. This was different. Once he had lost this, he no longer had the choice of whether or not to look for it again. Along with what he lost, followed his meaning, his soul, _his life_.

And he was never going to get any of it back.

--

_Remember to review! :D_


	4. Warning

**Title:** Warning  
**Author: **suprockstar  
**Pairing:** Dhr.  
**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and JKR is God.

**Summary: **Snippet: "Draco, do you know what I'm going to do?" It was a warning, but Draco wasn't listening.

**Author's Note:** Written for the _dmhgchallenge_ over at LJ. Won second place! :] Oh, btw, if anyone has a LJ and would like to add me, here's the link to my journal: .com/. Just comment on my _Friend's Only_ post, and I'll add you back. My LJ has a lot of my fanfictions not posted on here, including Rob/Kristen fics if anyone is interested.

--

**Warning**

Silk slid down her arms, soft and smooth, and then gone, fallen to the floor.

It was heat, and moans that escaped from their lips in lilting melodies of longing for the greatest pleasure. His hands were rough, calloused, and hers were just as imperfect, but however, yielding the most _perfect_ of caresses between their trembling bodies.

"Draco, do you know what I'm going to do?"

His lips did not leave her neck, causing the most dangerous of smiles to appear upon her lips.

"I'm about to take your heart." She whispered.

It was a warning, but Draco wasn't listening.

--

**Please Review! :]**


	5. Illness

**Title:** Illness  
**Author: **suprockstar  
**Pairing:** Dhr.  
**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and JKR is God.

**Summary: **Snippet: He whispers against her neck, drawing out sinful desires upon her.

**Author's Note:** Just cranking these out. haha I haven't updated this in a while with all the drabbles I've written on LJ, so here you go guys. Written again for the _dmhgchallenge_ on LJ.

--

**Illness**

There is a fire burning in her, and she feels that her insides are completely enveloped in flames. They are flames full of _pure need_ and _unjust desire_ and it is all _too much._

She feels low, and dirty, and _sick._

It is just illness, she convinces herself, it is nothing.

And suddenly, he is there, his body up against hers. Their lips collide, biting, tracing, _devouring._

His skin is _so cold_,sending shivers over every part of her being.

"I heard that you were ill," He whispers against her neck, drawing out sinful desires upon her.

"Not anymore."

--

**Review please! :]**


End file.
